


Not Worth the Pain

by GraveVyxen



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are punished for putting the Company in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worth the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Not Worth the Pain
> 
> CHARACTERS: Fili, Kili, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bilbo
> 
> PAIRINGS: Fili/Kili
> 
> NOTES: Inspired by http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2525627#t2525627 on the Hobbit Kink Meme.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine.

Fili’s face was already burning when he felt his uncle’s eyes on himself and his brother. He made sure to keep his gaze on the ground, nudging Kili hard when the younger dwarf made no move to look even slightly apologetic.

Kili gave his older brother a confused look. He cocked his head slightly at the motion that Fili gave him, trying to sign to him to put his head down. It took him more than a few seconds to understand before he did so. A blush started to creep into his cheeks. He didn’t know why they should be in trouble. It was just a bit of fun. They had just been climbing trees. They didn’t mean to catch the attention of a Warg-pack.

It’s not like the company couldn’t handle six Wargs without riders. Kili knew that. But he hadn’t counted on his wayward arrow grazing across Bofur’s cheek, or the other dwarf’s unsteady footsteps knocking him into Bifur and ending them both up on the ground.

He hadn’t counted on Bifur twisting his ankle. Or Fili’s wild blade wielding scaring their hobbit burglar, causing Bilbo to slip into the river and nearly drown in the current, before Dwalin could pull him out. He and Fili just wanted to have a little fun, is all. Why was that so wrong?

Thorin’s face told them that he did not find their definition of fun acceptable. He drew himself up to full height and moved closer to his nephews. “You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You’ve brought harm to the company. We overlooked your folly with the ponies. We ignored how you almost had us all roasted by trolls. But this is the last straw.” He looked around at the rest of the company, Bofur holding a torn piece of his jacket to his cut face, Bifur’s foot resting on his knees. Bilbo shivering, covered by Dwalin’s heavy coat and one of Ori’s knitted blankets. His hair was still dripping into his lap.

Fili lowered his head a bit more in submission. “We beg your forgiveness, uncle. What can we do to receive it?”

Kili shot his brother a look at his easy words. A strong urge to kick Fili right in the knee sprung up, but he pushed it back down in favor of trying to gain favor with his uncle again. “Yes, Uncle Thorin.” He muttered through gritted teeth. His face began to flare a deeper shade of red. “We’re very sorry. We want to make up for all of our trouble.”

Thorin’s face scrunched a bit in amusement as he tried not to laugh at Kili’s obvious annoyance. “I will converse with the others to decide your ultimate punishment.” He turned his back to his scolded nephews and headed back to the fire, around which the others sat, trying to keep warm. His face broke into a grin when he reached Dwalin. He set a heavy hand on the other dwarf’s shoulder. “Did you hear them?”

Dwalin nodded his tattooed head, glancing over his shoulder at the two brothers. Neither had moved from their spot. They had their hands behind their backs, heads bowed, faces flushed with embarrassment. “Quite a pair of troublemakers. What shall their punishment be?”

Thorin glanced around at the group. Some of the dwarves broke into small smiles, others turned away from their leader’s eyes. “They still act like dwarflings. Like they haven’t matured.” He murmured, a glint in his eyes as he turned to Dwalin. “What is your vote for how we handle them?”

Dwalin’s face lit up. He leaned forward, trying to keep his voice low so that Fili and Kili couldn’t hear him. “I believe that, given the circumstances and what they did…” He turned to look at them. The young dwarves were shifting on their feet uncomfortably, waiting to hear what they would be subjected to for their insolence. “The belt.”

Bofur grinned at that. “A tanning? That’s something they’d deserve, after all of this suffering.” He said brightly.

Thorin felt his face breaking into a smile of its own when he turned back toward his nephews. “We’re agreed, then.” He held a hand out to Bofur. “Your belt has less adornments than mine. Allow me to borrow it for the punishment, if you will.”

The other dwarf grinned, unbuckling the strip of plain leather while holding his scrap of fabric to his cheek with a shoulder. “Of course, sir.”

Thorin nodded in thanks as he took the offered belt before striding closer to his nephews. “Your punishment has been decided.” He noticed the looks both of the young dwarves gave the belt in his fist, their faces paling considerably before they took on a bright red flush. “You will each receive a tanning, with the belt, for your insolence. And maybe then you will learn how to behave when there are lives at stake.”

Fili swallowed hard, feeling the burn reach the tips of his ears. He snuck a look at the company over Thorin’s shoulder, noticing the way they were all watching with wide grins. They knew. They all knew. “Uncle, we…are we not too old for that?”

“Your actions tell me no.” Thorin replied shortly. “Come, it is time for your punishment. No more protesting.”

Fili bit the inside of his lower lip as he cast his eyes back to the ground. He shuffled after his uncle, following his feet to the edge of the forest. He felt Kili’s hand holding tightly to the back of his jacket as if he could hold them back from receiving punishment.

Thorin led them not far into the trees. They could still see the fire between trunks, and both wanted to protest that the others should not be allowed to see what was happening, but one look from Thorin silenced them both again. Kili had a deep frown affixed to his handsome face. He furrowed his brow. “This is most unfair, uncle.” He murmured. “You could at least do this deeper in the trees.”

“Or I could do it in front of the campfire.” Thorin muttered with a slight growl in his voice. “Be glad for the slight cover, or you will have none at all.”

That silenced Kili quickly. His face flushed red all the way from the tips of his ears to his neck. “Y-yes, uncle…”

Thorin smirked at his nephew’s embarrassment. He set a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “And since you seem so quick to speak, I believe you are asking to be first.” The sudden stiffening of Kili’s slight body almost made Thorin burst out laughing, but he held himself in check. “Face the tree and take down your pants.” He glanced at Fili. “And you may hold his coat while he receives his lashes.”

Kili’s blush never faded when he turned to the tree. He shrugged out of his coat and took off his belts. All of these things were handed to his older brother before he reached for the ties of his pants. Fingers fumbled before he steadied them enough to undo the strings and let them fall around his boots. He put his palms up against the rough bark of the tree, spreading his legs just a bit to get comfortable in his stance. His shoulders bowed in humiliation.

Thorin had to stop himself from grinning at his nephew’s obvious discomfort. He put the buckle of the belt in his palm to make sure that he wouldn’t hit either of them with the metal. Folding the rest of the belt in half, he took that into his hand as well. “I think fifteen each is a fair amount for all of the trouble the two of you have been causing on this journey.” He flipped his long hair over his shoulder. “Let us begin.”

Each lash on Kili’s soft flesh had him crying out, softly at first, and then much louder. Welts raised everywhere the belt landed. When it was all done, he was shaking hard, whimpering when he had to move away from the sturdy trunk on unsteady legs. It was all he could do to pull his pants back over himself, and once they were in place, he wished he hadn’t done that. The rough fabric rubbed against his abused backside and made it seem lit with a fire.

Fili took pity on his brother and helped him back into his belts and coat before assuming the stance that he was sure Thorin was waiting on him to get into. His own coat was shrugged from his shoulders, set into Kili’s trembling arms. The eldest brother lowered his own pants more surely than the younger had and leaned into the tree. He’d barely had time to place his palms before the first hit landed on his skin. He bit back a cry at the burning pain.

He managed to keep from making a single noise beyond a few short grunts until the fifth strike landed and his eyes began to water. He tried to hold in his tears, but they escaped as soon as his eyes were closed, trailing down his cheeks and dripping onto the ground.

Thorin finally took a step back away from the boys, smirking slightly in the dim light. “Make yourselves presentable before joining us for dinner.” He said. And with that, their uncle headed back to the fire.

Kili helped Fili pull his pants back up and fasten them. “Brother, you were crying.” He murmured, wiping at the blonde’s wet face. “Come, let us go get our dinner and rest.” He winced when his pants rubbed too roughly at his welt-covered buttocks.

Fili felt the same fiery discomfort where his pants touched as he tugged his heavy coat back on. “Alright, brother.” He hugged Kili close for a short moment. “Do not worry. The pain will fade.”

Kili nodded, putting an arm over Fili’s shoulders and heading slowly back to their campsite. They were both trying to keep the pain from their faces as they moved back into the company.

Kili let out a sharp gasp, whimpering softly when a hand caressed his bottom.

“Glad to see you’ve accepted your punishment, lad.” Dwalin grinned with a wink, patting Fili’s behind as well. The elder heir whined quietly as he tried to pull away.

“Sure to be a fun ride tomorrow, eh?” Bofur smiled as he spooned each of them a serving of stew. “Just imagine, we’re to be spending the entire day on horseback.”

Smiles lit around the fire when both dwarves paled at the thought of bouncing on their welts. Fili shivered a bit, heading for a spot against a tall stone outside of the firelight. He heard his brother following close behind. He didn’t want to try and count the amount of touches he felt on his backside when he walked through the throng of dwarves.

Kili leaned against the rock to eat, unwilling to try and sit. “Tomorrow is going to be painful.” He murmured.

Fili nodded in agreement, resting next to his brother. “I am sure of it as well.” He took a bite of stew. “But nothing will be as bad as waiting out the time until the rest of them sleep.”

Kili sighed softly and set his head on his brother’s shoulder. “I cannot believe he punished us this way. Like we are still children. Like we’ve not been important to his damn quest.”

Fili shushed him softly, eyes on the rest of the company. They all seemed to be sharing in a good laugh. “We did deserve punishment, Kili. He is just trying to make sure that we do not try something foolish again.” He set his head on top of his brother’s. “And we’ve proven we can take our lashes like men.”

Kili nodded a little. “This is true.” He glanced at the fire. “We should show them that we are not embarrassed. We should go over there with them.”

Fili smiled a little. “Even at the risk of being touched?”

Kili smiled back. “Even at the risk of being touched.” He replied, reaching out a hand to pull his brother from the wall. Together, they headed back to the fire with the others, sitting gingerly on the ground by Dori.

Thorin and Dwalin seemed surprised at their reappearance, but didn’t bother saying anything to either of them about it. For the rest of the meal, no one said anything to the young dwarf brothers, instead continuing their conversations.

By the time everyone was bedding down for the night, the others were all quite calm. Nori was put on guard duty.

Thorin took a seat next to Dwalin, lighting up his pipe with a soft sigh. “I haven’t had to do that to those boys since they were dwarflings.” He murmured. The heir of Durin turned to look over his shoulder at his nephews, still by the fire, smoking their last pipes before getting ready for sleep.

Dwalin smirked and set a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Aye, lad. I would have guessed. Your sister never was one to allow anyone to hurt her boys.”

Thorin smiled softly. “Dis is very protective.” He agreed. “She never wanted to hear the boys crying. She always said they would learn just as well from sitting in the corner when they were in trouble.” Rolling his eyes, he used the stem of his pipe to point to the boys. “Do they look like they learned anything from that?”

Dwalin shook his head. “I think you may have set them straight, at least for a little while. But we both know they won’t stay down for long.”

Thorin nodded a little, taking a long drag from his pipe. “I believe you are right, my friend.” He stole another glance at his nephews. “They’ll be causing trouble again within days.”

“But at least they provide entertainment.” Dwalin grinned as he stood, cracking his neck. “I’m gonna go catch my rest. You should be on your way to sleep as well, soon enough.”

Thorin waved him off and stayed awake just a bit longer before snuffing out his pipe and heading for his bedroll. He found that he didn’t mind the idea of his nephews making more trouble so soon. They were quite entertaining.

Fili and Kili found their spot, spreading their bedrolls next to each other. They still couldn’t help wincing at every movement. “Uncle seems to be quite alright with us now.” Fili murmured as he slowly lay down on his side. He waited with arms open for his brother. “I am still quite sore though.”

Kili fell into his brother’s arms and snuggled up to his chest. “I am as well. And I dread the morning.”

Fili rubbed his back. “We shall worry about morning when we wake. For now, let us just sleep.” He kissed his brother’s brow.

Kili yawned, shifting a bit. He winced. “I love you, brother.”

“And I love you as well.” Fili replied, taking care not to put weight on his sore backside as he got comfortable. It was not long before he and his brother had both fallen asleep.


End file.
